A Thought, A Moment
by Lady Enchantress
Summary: What if you woke up, only to have forgotten your entire life? Kagome Higurashi, now facing death, thinks of the only 15 days she still remembers. SessKag. AU. Made of oneshot chapters.
1. The Fall

Sesshoumaru 3

Kagome 3

* * *

May 29, 1982

* * *

She giggled as she ran around the yard. Her laughs burst from her lips as she dashed about jaggedly, narrowly avoiding her chaser. Her eyes closed as she smiled broadly. Her hair rippled in the wind as the strands lingered in the breeze. The sunlight streamed upon her face as she allowed puffs of breath emit from her panting.

She was heaved out of her thoughts as she felt her feet leave the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. Fear slithered down her body. She could only watch while she felt gravity take hold of her.

Then, it was over. The lids that had closed themselves once again, rose, brushing against her cheeks. Azure ice met caramelized honey.

And the world stopped.

* * *

Well, this is my fifth story, but I feel like this is going to be my favorite. I've decided to write a series of oneshots that can be read independently, or as a whole in order to create a story. Each chapter is an individual scene in the lives of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and serves as a building block to a larger picture.

Originally, I posted these chapters out of order. However, I feel that such organization detracts from the story. As a result, I have reorganized the chapters into chronological order.

Each new chapter, however, will be placed randomly within their lives. As a new chapter is released, the chapter published the week before is moved into its proper position. The final chapter I write will be the end, and thus will remain in its initial position.

I do hope you enjoy this story, as some chapters are extremely close and important to me. Thank you!


	2. The Fall Remembered

He remembered their first meeting. The first time he met her. They were both toddlers at the time.

It was a beautiful spring day. He remembered walking with his father past the yard. His father had been teaching him to track down different scents, teaching him the basics of his demonic nature.

He was sniffing around the yard when he heard her. Her scream floated on the wind. He turned from his father towards the sound, sniffing out the parties involved. He growled when he smelt the scent of a dog and a little girl.

Before his father could grab him, he ran towards the scent. As he approached, he slowed to the sounds of laughter and the cheerful yips of a pup.

His eyes finally found his target, only to widen fractionally. His heart pounded and his ears rang from the blood being pumped.

There she was, running around in a pale yellow sundress. Her raven locks trailed below her wide-brimmed hat, eyes closed in glee.

And then it happened. His heart froze, his eyes widened, his mouth dropped. His father's voice yelling his name seemed a dulling whisper as he blocked it out. All his brain could process was her sudden cry as she tripped.

Then he was there. He never even registered his own movement. He concentrated on catching her in his outstretched arms. His hands found themselves at her waist, gripping her tightly as stopped her fall.

Seconds passed. All he could do was watch as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He breathed in sharply as her gaze caught him and the seconds passed.

Her hands found his arms as she leaned into him. Her glowing blue eyes never left his as she closed the distance between them.

He heard his father and her mother approach from behind, yelling their names.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome!"

The world froze as she whispered to him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you, Kagome."

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled brightly. Sesshoumaru smiled back, eyes glowing fiercely.

Oh yes, Sesshoumaru remembered that day. He would never forget the day he first met her. The day he first knew she would be his.

* * *

So, one reviewer wished for more clarification in my pieces, so here it is! "The Fall" revisited, just for you. 

I hope you are all enjoying this wonderful spring weather. Until next week! Good reading!


	3. Hide and Seek

Sesshoumaru 7

Kagome 7

* * *

June 11, 1986

* * *

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Ready or not, here I come!"

Kagome held her breath as she froze. Inuyasha was always really good at finding her. Closing her eyes, she quickly prayed as she crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

Her eyes shot open as light poured into her hiding place. She gasped and was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. Her breath caught as she felt his fingers twitch over her lips as the light disappeared.

"Shh! Kag-chan, it's me!"

Kagome smiled brilliantly as she launched herself onto Sesshoumaru. "Sess-kun!" Then, realizing why she was frightened in the first place, she slapped him on the arm. Ignoring his yelp of protest, she raised her fist and shook her finger in his face, pouting slightly. "That was not nice," she scolded.

Her Sess-kun just smiled back, with that small smirk that made her heart flutter, and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Kag-chan! Shh! You don't want us to be discovered, right?"

Her surprise manifested itself in the form of her widening eyes as they moved from his form to the door. "You don't think Inu-kun heard us, do you?"

"That baka couldn't hear you if you screamed."

"Sess-kun! Don't be mean to him!"

"Why Kag-chan? He's just an annoying brat."

"Sess-kun…." She leaned forward and hugged him when she saw him frown and turn away. He froze before relaxing into her embrace.

"Where are you guys?!" The two tensed as they heard Inuyasha shout a mere three feet from where they were hiding. They huddled together as they looked at the crack of light beneath the door. Kagome held her breath when she saw a shadow pass in front of the door. Kagome shivered as she heard his footsteps walk around the room and then stop.

After several minutes, the footsteps resumed and grew softer as he moved away. When the door to the outside room closed, Kagome and Sesshoumaru sighed as they smiled warily. They relaxed as they stayed hidden in the small closet, behind a wall of dresses and coats.

"That was close, Sess-kun," Kagome whispered leaned back.

Sesshoumaru nodded in reply as he listened for his brother's steps. He smiled when he heard his shout of frustration and reluctant cry of defeat.

"Coast is clear, Kag-chan." He grinned as he pushed open the door and grabbed her hand with his. "We won."

Kagome smiled in return as she let him lead her away.


	4. Rainy Monday

Sesshoumaru 12

Kagome 11

* * *

March 6, 1991

* * *

She hated the rain. Not because it was always chilled her to the bone. Nor because it so dark and dismal. No. Kagome hated the rain because it reminded her of _him_. The day when he left her. 

Someone had once asked her why she was still hung up on him. Why she still cared about the way he left her.

She couldn't respond. She knew they wouldn't understand. Trying to explain why her broken heart refused to let him go was pointless. It didn't matter if she knew she should move on. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

So, instead of letting him go, she remembered. She remembered that rainy Monday. She always remembered that day. March 21, 1988. The day he left.

* * *

Kagome had been returning home from school, passing through the park. She had just turned down the correct path when she saw him. He had looked so sad, so unlike the Sess-kun she knew. He just sat there on the bench, as the rain poured down on him. As she approached him, his head rose to turn to her. 

When she heard his voice weakly gasp her name, she gasped and ran towards him. Never, in her seven years of knowing him, had she ever seen him look this pitiful.

When she finally reached him, she threw her small arms around him, dropping her umbrella. He enveloped her in a great hug, holding her as if his life depended on it. She could feel his tears drip onto her shirt as he sobbed and tucked his face into her neck. Crying herself, she whispered into his ears, and rubbed his back.

"Oh, Sess-kun. What's wrong?"

He leaned back to look into her eyes. "Kag-chan. Kag-chan, I can't believe it."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, he smiled sadly. "Kag-chan, I'm going."

Kagome frowned as she leaned forward. "Sess-kun, what are you talking about going where?" She reached up her hand to rest on his lying on his thigh.

"I'm going away. I'm leaving." He continued softly, "Kagome, we're moving."

Kagome froze before jumping on him. "No! You can't go away! You can't leave!"

"I don't have a choice!" He yelled, hugging her tightly.

"I don't want you to go. You promised! You promised me we'd always be together! You promised, Sesshoumaru!"

"I don't want to either! I want to stay here with you, Kag-chan!"

"Then why are you going?!" Kagome yelled, as she pounded him in the chest. Tears poured down her face as the rain washed them away and thunder sounded above.

"I have to." Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and forced them down. He looked into her eyes, as he tried desperately to explain the situation to her. "Kagome, it's my mother. She's making us go."

"Why?" Kagome whispered, hiccupping.

"She said we can't live with dad anymore."

Silence emerged between the two as they listened to the thunder rumble in the distance.

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

Kagome leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against his. He purred as he closed his eyes and hugged her. They held each other as long as possible, neither loosening their hold. When Kagome shivered, Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her waist and curled up her body. She laid her head on his chest and slowly drifted off as she heard his heart beat.

When she awoke, she was at home, lying in her own bed. When she had tried calling Sesshoumaru, his father told her he was gone.

* * *

She could never forget him. Sesshoumaru was her first love. He would always be in her heart. 

Which is why, whenever it rained, it always reminded her of what she had lost, and what she would never have.

* * *

Author's Note

So, I apologize for the wait. I had midterms this week, and I was a bit too busy. Until next week!

Oh! And in case you didn't know, the chapter title came from the song "Rainy Monday" by Shiny Toy Guns.


	5. Simply Inuyasha's

Kagome 14

* * *

July 7, 1993

* * *

When she saw it, she knew. 

The way his lips gently curled in a smug smirk.

The way his eyes crinkled oh so slightly at the ends, admitting to a watchful eye the hidden secrets that lied in their depths.

The way his eyes twinkled in a dark room, flashing with an unknown emotion – chilling, yet… exciting.

The way his red-robed arms are folded in front of his chest, his fingers wrapping themselves around his defined arm.

The way his hands screamed with power and strength, and at the same time whispered with promise of passion and comfort.

The way his hair seemed to be always swept by a nonexistent breeze, as it ruffled his bangs and tickled her nose.

She knew it as soon as she saw him. He reminded her so much of _him... _

After so long, she'd finally found someone. Found someone who could replace _him._

So, she would give in. She would convince her heart to change its mind. He would be the one.

She would be his. Simply Inuyasha's.


	6. The Confession

Kagome 14

* * *

February 14, 1994

* * *

"If you love somebody, set them free." 

How I remember listening to that song as a kid, never realizing exactly what the artist was talking about. But now, I knew. I knew what he meant the moment I told _him_ how I felt.

And I knew it. As soon as I saw his face, I knew the answer.

It was in his eyes. The clear amber orbs gave him away. Every time I look into them, I can always tell what he's thinking.

That's how I knew it. I knew I was wrong. I knew my dreams were nothing more than fantasy.

Just as suddenly as I realized I loved him, I realized my love would never be reciprocated.

And with the way he was looking at me, he knew it too.

Yes, Inuyasha would never return my love. He loved Kikyo. He loved Kikyo more than I could ever hope he would love me.

So what are your options, Kagome Higurashi?

What are you going to do now?

* * *

Based on "If You Love Somebody, Set Them Free" by Sting. 


	7. Library Part I: Perfection

Sesshoumaru 18

Kagome 17

* * *

April 14, 1997

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sat hunched over her books as she struggled to finish her work. However, such a feat was proving to be almost impossible for her to complete, due to the presence of a certain someone to her left. 

Allowing her eyes to leave the book spread out before her, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her fingers twitched as she felt her cheeks warm at the sight of him.

The form that currently lounged – such a word is hardly adequate for what he was doing – on the armchair was one that she never thought she'd see again. Even in her wildest dreams, she never expected him to appear as he did now.

As her eyes ghosted over him, she found that words could not be used to describe the man.

He was gorgeous. There was no other way to describe him. Every extension of his body was perfected posed, gripping to every eye that lingered on it. His feet hung suspended in midair as his legs curved around the arm. His back rested against the other, head propped against the upholstered back as his hands cupped a book.

This vision was one that visited her in her dreams every night for over ten years. He was a god, an angel, a demon. His every movement oozed grace and power, both seducing and threatening those who would be ensnared. Like so many others, Kagome had fallen into his grasp, and he was not about to let go.


	8. Library Part II: Forbidden

Sesshoumaru 18

Kagome 17

* * *

April 14, 1997

* * *

From his position, he stared out of the corner of his eye at her. 'Kagome.' Sesshoumaru recognized her immediately. 

She hadn't changed. Still the bookworm, by the looks of it. Sesshoumaru smiled softly as he saw her reach up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

He watched as her hand drifted over the paper as she wrote some assignment or another. His eyes moved from her hand as it slowly stopped and remained at a hover above the paper, to gaze upon her lips. His eyes drunk in her newly acquired habit of nibbling on her bottom lip as she thought. His eyes narrowed as he saw her tongue dart out to wet her lip.

'She has no idea what she's doing to me.' Sesshoumaru came to this library ever week just to watch this girl. Sharing no common class, Sesshoumaru did all he could to see her. If it meant coming to this drab, old place and pretend to read a book, it was worth it.

His hands dropped the book they held, and he brought them up to cover his face. 10 years. 10 long years since they were reunited. He swore he would find her again. He refused to let something as foolish as his move tear apart their friendship.

However, it had done just that. Ten years later, and he was now a stranger to her. A stranger to the girl he cherished in his youth, now the woman he loved. She had been there for him when he found out about his father's affair; through everything, she had stayed by him.

What he wouldn't give to be with her again. He wished he was not rich, not if it meant being away from her. He didn't care about expectations, about what his father and his colleagues would think of a relationship between her and himself.

So why didn't he do it? Why was he sitting here, watching her at a distance, when he could be next to her? Arm wrapped around her waist, as they worked through whatever work she had? Why was he not showing her how much he cared?

"She doesn't want that. She doesn't want me," he whispered to himself. Dropping his hands, he opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

He had tried. As soon as he came back, he had tried to find her. He had tried to talk to her. But, she didn't respond. She just looked at him with those large blue eyes of hers, and backed away. She bowed before me, apologizing for her presence, and dashed away.

Before he could reach out and grab her sleeve, she was gone. All other attempts at contact were rejected in a similar fashion.

'Why?' he growled. 'Why did you ignore me?'

He wasn't ignorant. He knew the answer already. The others had spoken to her. She was not allowed to be near him. No one wanted the school loner to be near the idol.

It was forbidden. She was untouchable.


	9. Library Part III: Confrontation

_Edited February 10, 2008_

* * *

Sesshoumaru 18

Kagome 17

* * *

April 14, 1996

* * *

Growling in frustration, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat. 'Enough of this. I refuse to retreat solely due to other's disapproval. I came back for a reason, and I intend to keep my promise.' 

He dropped the book on the chair, and began his path to his future.

Kagome paused in her writing, pen hovering over the page. Her brows furrowed as a little nagging sensation probed her mind. She lifted her head from the sheet and looked around. She gasped quietly as she saw _him_ walk towards her.

'What is he doing?' Kagome ducked her head and turned back to her paper as her heart started pounding. 'Ok. What do I do? Maybe he just wants some help or something.' Kagome ignored her conscience who happened to chuckle at that thought. 'Who am I kidding? Something's wrong.'

Kagome bit her bottom lip, brows furrowed as he frantically thought of a way to handle this situation.

'Just because we used to be friends, it doesn't mean he thinks we are now. As far as I know, he doesn't even remember me. So, Kagome, just act natural.'

With a new sense of courage, Kagome raised her head again, only to feel her heart stop as she looked at the sight in front of her.

Sesshoumaru, watching the object of his affection, smirked as he saw her newest emotion cross her face. A fire curled in his stomach as he realized Kagome was just as affected by him as he was of her.

'Good.'

He let his smirk drop as he replaced it with a small smile. 'Time to make you realize the truth, Kagome.'

Kagome snapped her mouth shut as she realize her jaw had dropped. 'It's got to be sin to look that good. That man had to be some kind of god. Although, given his actions as a kid,' Kagome thought with a giggle, 'he might be more of a devil than a god.'

Her thoughts fled her as he dropped into the seat next to her.

"Hello," he said, moving his left hand to lie on the table. He shifted his head slightly, so he looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Hello," she whispered back, eyes wide as they searched his.

"Maybe you could help me with something…"

Kagome's brows furrowed as she tilted her head. "Uh… sure. What can I do?"

"Maybe you can start by explaining why you won't talk to me without tensing up and acting like you don't know me."

Kagome blinked as she tried to understand what he just said. "What?"

"Kagome, why do you insist on pretending we're strangers. We both know we aren't."

"But-"

"No. I'm not going to pretend any longer. Just because I moved away doesn't mean we stopped being friends." He reached out with his hands and plucked hers from the table. "Kagome, we were best friends. You were the only person I wanted to be with. Why would you think that would change?"

Kagome blushed deeply, as she struggled to find words. "But, Sesshoumaru... we haven't talked in years."

She ducked her head as she saw his bewildered stare. "Kagome, I've sent you a letter every month for the past ten years. How can you say that we haven't talked?"

"Sess-kun, things have changed..."

"What's changed, Kagome? The only difference is that we're ten years older than before. I'm back, and I don't plan on leaving again. That's all that matters."

"Sess, that's not what I was talking about."

"Well, Kag-chan, how am I supposed to know anything when you won't tell me?" he said, squeezing her hand.

Kagome raised her head, looking up through her bangs. Locking her eyes with his, she searched them. Silence reigned for seconds. "Fine," she whispered. Kagome stood up and gathered her things, her hand never leaving his. "Come on. I'll explain outside."


	10. Yule Ball Part I: Introduction

Sesshoumaru 19

Kagome 18

* * *

December 24, 1997

* * *

Truth be told, he hated these annual company events. Of course, as heir apparent of the current owner, he was forced to attend such occasions. 

Every year, Taisho, Inc. holds a Yule Ball, where its employees and partners celebrate the company's future success in the upcoming year. Every year, Sesshoumaru is dragged to the function and required to sit at the head of the table, as is expected of his position. Every year, he sits to the right of his father, next to his mother, and across from his half brother and the woman who birthed him.

Although the political marriage parted immediately after his birth, his father and mother remained both political allies and company partners. As such, she was invited to every company event, to be honored in a similar fashion as his current wife.

His intolerance of his half brother stemmed not from his father's relations, but from the whelp's seduction of the only woman this Sesshoumaru cared for. He refused to forgive the half-breed for the pain he caused Kagome, and the lingering effects it had on her.

With his family's presence, in combination with the excessive drunken laughter, white frills and trimmings, and dances with the clingy, snobbish daughters of his father's partners, the Yule Ball was the event he dreaded most, a feeling he doubted would change any time soon.

* * *

So, this is a short mini called Yule Ball, which is a theme that I will be developing further. However, I felt a brief interlude focusing on Sesshoumaru's family was needed before I release anything else. I will be posting a similar short relating to Kagome, since her past has not been explained yet, at a later point in time. 

I'd also like to thank everyone again who has read and reviewed this story.

Until next week!


	11. Tradition

Sesshoumaru 20

Kagome 19

* * *

November 15, 1998

* * *

It was tradition. A weird tradition, if I may say so, but a tradition nonetheless. Every week, Sesshoumaru Taisho would board the bus at the central location, right in front of the Fine Arts Center. He'd climb up the high steps, flash his Student ID, and head towards the back, where he'd promptly flip open a book. 

Every week, his silent routine would be interrupted by the next bus stop, where _she_ would always get on. Then, _she_'d scan the bus, and grin happily upon seeing him. _He_ would always seemingly ignore her until she jumped onto the seat next to him and beam at him.

After their confrontation in their senior year of high school, now over two years ago, the two had decided to remain friends, but at a distance. They had different groups of friends, and barely interacted with one another, with the exception of their current tradition and unforeseen events. The two hadn't even realized they would be going to the same university until they had chanced upon one another on this very bus.

He had been seated in the back, as he was now, and reading a book for his class, Human Geography. He had a test the next day, and his studying was currently being interrupted by two very loud girls squealing about some actor in a movie they just saw. Recognizing the name, he lowered his book, and listened more intensely to their conversation.

"Edward Norton is gorgeous! Kami! What I wouldn't give to have him as my husband!" He scoffed at the redhead's comments. 'Edward Norton is a weakling. He betrays his only friend. How could anyone admire such a man?'

"Ayame, I don't know what you're talking about. Matt Damon was by far the superior man. Did you see him at all? He has this wonderful honesty that surrounds him. He was honorable and strong! He challenged a man to save his friend, when he truly believed he would not succeed! Is that not courageous?" He smirked at the other girl's reaction. 'She's right. A real warrior would defend his friends and challenge those who threaten to harm them.'

"Kagome! Not this again! Just because you have a thing for the guy next door type doesn't mean you can't appreciate Edward!"

'…Kagome?'

"I won't apologize for having good taste! Matt is a respectable man who will make it big, I swear. I tell you, 9 years from now, he'll be the Sexiest Man Alive! _Everyone_ will appreciate Matt!"

His breath caught as he recognized the name and voice. "Kagome…"

The girl to his left froze and slowly turned around. "…yes?" When she finally saw him, she gasped. "Sesshoumaru?!"

Before he could speak, he found his book knocked aside as she launched herself into his arms. "Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you went here! Kami! It's been so long!"

Their reunion was interrupted by a soft cough. Kagome's friend look slightly offended as she leaned forward.

"Hey! Since Kagome seems a little preoccupied, I guess I'll introduce myself. Ayame Tsume. I'm guessing you must be Kagome's Sesshoumaru-sama." Ignoring her blush, Ayame continued. "It's nice to put a face to the name. I always wondered what the guy she gushed about looked like."

Kagome, throughout the exchange, buried her face into his chest, hiding her face. Her blush grew as she felt him chuckle and extend a hand to her friend.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho. A pleasure to meet you."

His smirk grew as Ayame laughed and poked her friend. "Kagome! You never told me he was sex on a platter!"

Kagome just nudged her nose further into his shirt and tried to ignore her friend. He let his left hand fall to her hip as his right reached up to give her a hug.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt his left hand be enveloped by warmth.

"So, Sesshoumaru, what have you done this week?"

'This tradition really makes no sense. Why do we not just meet at a café or at the Student Center?'

"Nothing of much consequence."

"Don't be like that," she said, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Where did my bold Sess-chan go?" Kami, how he hated that name.

"Your 'Sess-chan' is at college and has outgrown his childish ignorance."

"Is that your way of saying, 'I have a huge test tomorrow and I'm really frustrated?'"

He just growled and resumed his reading.

Kagome rolled her eyes and relaxed, leaning onto him as she gave his hand a squeeze.

After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru? Sess-kun?"

Sighing, he lowered his book and looked down at her face. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday," she whispered before falling asleep.

He allowed a small smile to drift across his face before he tightened his hold on the girl. He closed his book and put it to the side, looking through the windows as the landscape passed before them. As his eyelids grew heavy, he turned towards the girl who captured his hand and heart, and laid his head upon hers, joining her in his dreams.


	12. Yule Ball Part II: Guess Who?

Sesshoumaru 20

Kagome 19

* * *

December 24, 1998

* * *

"Damn it! Why the hell did I agree to this?!" Kagome hopped around her room, pulling her tights up her legs. "And who on earth came up with the idea of wearing these blasted things?!" Growling to herself as she heard a small ripping sound, Kagome wrenched the things off herself and threw them in her basket. 

Glancing at the clock, she yelped as she saw it was 6:00. "Damn it! I have 30 minutes!" She dashed into the bathroom and quickly applied her makeup. Grabbing her brush, she pulled it through her hair, taming the curly mess. "Not my best, but it'll have to do."

She hopped back out and strapped on her black stilettos, checking her appearance in the mirror. Smoothing down the sides of her silk black dress, she gave herself another check before grabbing her clutch.

'Necklace? Check. Earrings? Check. Nails? Check. Aspirin for the headache I know I'll have for spending hours around Kouga? Check.'

She jumped as she heard the doorbell ring, before pasting on a bright smile and walking down the stairs. She took a deep breath before opening the door, calmly saying, "Hello, Kouga."

Less than an hour later, and Kagome was eternally grateful for the aspirin. 'Thank Kami I told him to bring Ayame along with him. I think I'd be dead without her.'

Luckily, her friend seemed to be successful in distracting her 'date.' So, Kagome took the time to look at the scene around her.

Kouga had neglected to mention the sheer size of the event when he had invited her. In fact, all he had told her was to "dress nice," a comment she had later scoffed at.

The event was held in a huge mansion, in the main ballroom. The ballroom itself was immense, spanning the length of a football field. The mansion must have cost over a billion dollars to build, Kagome reflected. The ceiling was adorned with a brilliant fresco similar to the Sistine Chapel's, if Kagome had to establish some kind of similar piece. Great arches and swirled reliefs were gilded and created an awe-inspiring effect.

Across from the main entrance to the ballroom, a grand staircase, a long table was situated, the head facing the staircase. Kouga promptly informed her that the owner of the company which sponsored this event and his family would be seated there throughout the night. The edges of the ballroom held the other tables for the guests, as well as the food and drinks.

The center was reserved for dancing, which most of the participants seemed to be doing currently. That is, except for Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame. Watching as Ayame pulled on Kouga's arm, she urged him to join Ayame in a dance. She giggled quietly as she watched his pained expression. 'Oh, Kouga, it really is time you moved on.' She knew that given time, the two youkai would be perfect for one another, even if they didn't know it yet.

After seeing the two off, her gaze traveled to the head table. She still didn't know which company sponsored the event, since Kouga seemed surprisingly reluctant to tell her. She could see only the owner at this angle, but that was all she needed.

He was a gorgeous man, looking to be in his mid 40s according to human aging. He was certainly a youkai, given his powerful presence that seemed to radiate around the room. He had beautiful… silver hair. "Silver hair!" Kagome gasped. "Could he be…?" Her suspicions were confirmed when a dancing couple moved and she saw the man sitting to the owner's right. "Sesshoumaru…."

Sesshoumaru glowered as he stared at the table, wishing desperately for the night to end.

"Buck up, Sesshoumaru!" his father bellowed, as he slapped his hand against his son's back. "Stop that glaring. You look as if you could kill something."

"How observant, father," he muttered, glaring at his father. His father chuckled and turned away, talking to his beloved human wife.

His only joy came from the annoyed expression on his half-brother's face, who apparently liked the event even less than himself.

His growing smirk stopped as he noticed Inuyasha suddenly jump up in his seat, back straightening. His brows furrowed slightly as he, too, straightened, wishing to know the reason for his half-brother's sudden movement. His eyes widened fractionally, as a scent that was previously masked by the others met his nose. His eyes were suddenly covered, but not before he saw his half-brother's own eyes widen.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in his ears. He barely kept from shivering as her breath ghosted over his ears.

"Kagome," he whispered back, as he smiled softly.

"Darn youkai traits. It always ruins everything." Her hands dropped from his eyes, as he twisted in his seat to gaze at the young woman behind him. "We could never play hide and seek, or tag, or dodgeball, or football, or American football, or…." He smiled as she paused, a light magically hitting her eyes as she seemed to realize something. "As a matter of fact, I could never play any games with you. You were always either too smart, too fast, or too strong. Well, that's quite depressing," she muttered as she spoke to herself.

She paused again as she heard his quiet chuckle. As if suddenly noticing him, she jumped and pushed a finger into his chest. "Sesshoumaru Taisho! That's what I came over here for! Why on earth did you not tell me about this!"

Gripping her abusing hand in his left, he rose and grabbed her left hand with his other hand. "Well, Kagome Higurashi…." He noted with much amusement as she shuddered almost imperceptively, a shudder he recognized as being one he had previously felt. "… I had no idea I needed to inform you. Just as I am currently baffled as to how you have come to this event. If I'm not incorrect, your parents are not employees at our company." He leaned down slightly to look into her eyes as she smiled broadly.

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all, Kouga invited me. Goodness, that guy just can't seem to get a hint. One would think that if I reject him enough, he would figure out that I just don't like him." She refrained from elaborating as she heard growls erupt from both the man in front of her and the man behind him, who she had previously not noticed.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, lightly tugging her hands out of Sesshoumaru's grasp as she ran over to him. Hugging him, she asked, "How are you? How's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha only chuckled nervously as he backed out of her embrace. Ignoring her confused expression, he quickly glanced over at his growling brother before turning back to her. "I'm fine. She's fine. We're fine." He took a step backward as she giggled and the growling increased.

"'We're fine.' Goodness, Inuyasha, isn't there anything else you can say? I haven't seen you in 2 years!" Blinking, she noticed that Inuyasha was not even looking at her. Rather, he looked almost… scared as he looked over her right shoulder. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

She gasped as she felt a warmth on her right, and an arm wrap around her waist. Her head whipped to her right as she saw Sesshoumaru glaring at his brother. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?" His grip tightened as he drew her towards his chest.

She shivered as she realized what was happening. 'Jealous dog. He doesn't even have a reason. Yasha and I aren't together, nor are Sess and I. Well, better prevent it from getting out of control.' She turned into his embrace as she rested a hand against his chest, which was quickly engulfed by his own. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered into his ear. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Don't worry. Inuyasha and I aren't together. You know that. Don't worry."

His growling lessened as his previously reddening eyes lightened. Snapping out of his trance, he looked at Kagome, shock gracing his features. "Kagome, I—"

"Ah," a great rumbling erupted, surprised the two. "What do we have here?" Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's father approach from behind the couple.

Sesshoumaru's grip on her left hip tightened as he turned them both around. "Hello, Father."

He jumped as his father once again pounded him on the back. "What's this? Usually I would smack you boy, for acting out in public, but I must admit, I myself am eager to find out what brought it on. Though, judging by your bruising grip on this beautiful girl, I think my guess may be correct."

Kagome blushed as Sesshoumaru's grip weakened momentarily then tightened, as he growled softly. "Father…" he growled threateningly.

"Hello, my dear girl," his father said, jolly. "I must admit I can see why you've got my son's fur all ruffled."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," she whispered timidly as she reached out her hand to shake his.

"None of that, my girl! With the way he's treating you, I assume you're this Kagome girl he's been on about for years." His grin widened at Kagome's intense blush and his son's increasing growling. "None of that, son," he said addressing Sesshoumaru, as he dragged Kagome out of his grip and towards the table.

A servant appeared seemingly out of thin air and placed a seat between the head and Sesshoumaru's seat as his father dropped her into it. "Now, my lady, we have much to discuss." Kagome, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights, turned to look at Sesshoumaru as he dropped into the seat beside her.

'Oh my!' she thought, feeling his leg brush hers, and his hand drape itself on her thigh as he tried to comfort her. 'Who knew this would happen? Looks like Sesshoumaru and I will have to talk a little later. This certainly changes things.'

Resting her right hand over his, she mustered a bright smile and looked at his father. "What would you like to discuss?"

* * *

If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I try to respond to every review, since I appreciate your interest.

Until next week! Good reading!


	13. Starry Night

Sesshoumaru 20

Kagome 19

* * *

March 27, 1999

* * *

Lying on her back, looking up to the stars, Kagome Higurashi could only be described as completely and utterly content. 

They sat alone in companionable silence, but it was all she really needed. Just knowing that he was here beside her was enough. The way that even without words, he knew just what she needed.

She could feel his gentle aura sweeping over her. She sighed as she turned on her side, looking at the man beside her.

His ears twitched as they registered her movement. His head followed his eyes as they rolled over to gaze upon her face.

Searching his eyes for any emotion that may bubble to the surface, Kagome smiled and mouthed, "Hello."

Her cheeks flushed gently as his eyes softened minutely. He smirked in return and whispered aloud, "Hello."

With one last sweep over his face, Kagome moved towards him to snuggle against his warmth. She laid her head upon his shoulder, sighing softly. Her eyes closed as his hand reached up to brush back her bangs.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

His hand froze on her hair before lowering it slowly. She opened her eyes when he cupped her face, looking him in his amber eyes as he whispered, "Thank you, Kagome."

Yes, Kagome was happy. Sitting beneath the stars next to this man who had captured her heart, Kagome could think of no place she'd rather be.


	14. Sunset

Sesshoumaru 21

Kagome 21

* * *

October 20, 2000

* * *

Kagome trudged up the hill, boots crunching the dry leaves with each step. "I can't believe they just left me," she muttered, under her breath. Ahead, she could hear her friends running excitedly as they leapt over roots and ditches. 

"Hurry up, Kagome!" her friend yelled. She lifted her head and saw Sango looking at her over her shoulder before turning and running again.

Cursing them, Kagome sped up her pace while yelling, "It's not my fault I want to be fashionable. Some of us can't go around looking like a man!" The only response she could hear was a muffled snort. "What great friends I have," she muttered, and continued on her way.

Ten minutes later, Kagome approached the small clearing where her three friends were standing. Her annoyance quickly fled her as she looked at the three. Her eyes drifted over the two standing next to each other, hands tentatively holding one another. Kagome smiled softly as she made out a slight blush adorning Sango's cheeks. "Oh, Sango, I knew you and Miroku were the perfect couple," she whispered.

Turning to the third figure, her smile dropped and her mouth parted and her cheeks flushed. "Inuyasha." Long ago had she decided to give up on Inuyasha. He would never look at her as he did Kikyo. But, how could she blame him. Kikyo was a beautiful woman – they deserved to be together. Her love changed in time to brotherly affection, however, she was still struck by how... _godly _he looked. Kagome still was awestruck whenever she saw him like this, thoughtful and serene, looking over the world as a king.

A smile crept back over her face as she reached into her purse. Dropping down to her knees, Kagome turned on her camera and angled it up. Her finger pressed down on the button, immortalizing the moment. Rising again, Kagome joined her friends as the sun set in the distance.

'Beautiful.'

"I know," a voice whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered as she saw silver hair float in front of her eyes. She turned her head and stared into the dark amber eyes of her boyfriend. "Hey, Sess."

Sesshoumaru just smiled and leaned forward to claim her lips as he replied, "Hello, love."

Yes, Kagome was a happy girl. She had no reason to regret her lack of relationship with Inuyasha. Afterall, she had the comforting warmth surrounding her heart known as love, thanks to her knight, or rather, Prince, in shining armor, Sesshoumaru Taisho.


	15. Enlisted

Sesshoumaru 23

Kagome 22

* * *

February 20, 2002

* * *

One day he was here, and the next day, he was gone. 

He had mentioned it to me once before, but I had never taken him seriously. After all, with his position as son of one of the wealthiest men on Earth, why would he even dream of enlisting?

No. I should have known. Inuyasha never says something he doesn't mean. When he told me he felt he needed to do something, I should have listened. I should have told him that he was needed here. But, I didn't. I didn't do anything.

So, now, here I am, standing next to the love of my life, praying for our brother as he leaves us to risk his life to fight for his country.

The worst part is that I know how deeply this is hurting Sesshoumaru. For the first time in his life, he is powerless. My love is so vulnerable, unable to do anything to save his baby brother.

For now, all we can do is sit, pray, and hope he may live to see us again.


	16. Staring Contest

Sesshoumaru 25

Kagome 25

* * *

May 15, 2003

* * *

"…." 

"…."

"…."

"Boo!"

"Kagome, that won't work."

"…."

"…."

"God, do you have to act like Aoshi?"

"… I will choose not to respond to the fact you compared me to a fictional character."

"Sesshoumaru!!!! You just proved my point!"

"…."

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Not until you admit defeat."

"I'll never give up Sesshoumaru."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Do you have any clue how annoying that is?"

"…."

Kagome growled lowly. "I swear to God, Sesshoumaru, if you don't talk to me right this second I will-"

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

"…." Blinking. "Are you serious?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You blinked."

"…. Sesshoumaru…."

Sensing the oncoming threat of Kagome's temperament, Sesshoumaru edged off the couch and kneeled on the ground. A smile drifted over his face as heard Kagome stifle a gasp.

"Sesshoumaru."

Reaching into his pocket, he grasped a small package in his hand. As he lifted it out, he reached up to grab Kagome's hand. "Kagome, I don't want to ask twice. Will you marry me?"

When he found his arms full of a very excited Kagome, Sesshoumaru knew the answer. Who knew staring contests could be so useful?


	17. Sexiest Man Alive

Sesshoumaru 25

Kagome 25

* * *

September 3, 2004

* * *

"Oh no!" Kagome jumped as she watched the TV screen. "Watch out Matt!!!" 

Arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled backwards. Gasping lightly, she could feel the warmth of his chest behind her, the gentle rise and fall as he breathed in and out.

"Should I be jealous?" His rough voice tickled the hair by her ear.

Kagome smirked, and stated, "Well, Matt _is_ the sexiest man alive."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, and shifted to look at Kagome's face. "That's only because they're too afraid to pick me."

Looking at his expression, Kagome laughed. "Right. Of course they were intimidated by _Lord_ Sesshoumaru."

"Well, certainly. Not everyone can handle my premium sexiness."

Kagome hiccuped as she continued to laugh. "You can_not _start quoting 'Everything is Illuminated.'"

His arms tightened their grip on her as his hands started lifting up the edges of her shirt. "Why not? In case you forgot, we just saw that movie."

"Stop that!" she said, batting his hands away in a futile effort. "And shh! We're supposed to be watching Matt."

His fingers grazed her skin as they traced small patterns on her hips. "I have an idea. We stop watching Bourne, move to a more… comfortable surface, and I'll continue worshipping your body in ways you just can't imagine. You'll soon forget _Matt_ has that title."

Kagome stopped laughing as her breath caught. "Sesshoumaru Taisho, stop that this second or you will find your hands in desperate need of their appendages."

Sesshoumaru just laughed as he effortlessly picked her up, ignoring her squeals and screams, and carried her to their bedroom. "Kagome, I have a feeling you'll soon regret saying such a thing."

Maneuvering them through the door, he kicked it closed, and set about keeping his promise.


	18. Five Days

Sesshoumaru 25

Kagome 25

* * *

May 29, 2004

* * *

There are five days that Kagome Higurashi felt were the most important, life altering moments that defined her life.

First, when Sesshoumaru Taisho entered it, twenty-two years ago today, sweeping her off her feet and wooing her at the tender age of 3.

Second, when said man left her with no warning, leaving her to weep and mourn the loss of her growing love. 

Third, when she declared her then fickle heart was set on her true love's brother, only to be rejected harshly.

Fourth, when her true love swooped back into her life and decided he would never leave it again.

Fifth, when she discovered only a year ago that staring contests were not just games.

And now, Kagome Higurashi was experiencing another one.

It was actually quite hard for her to believe she was here right now. I mean, every girl dreams of their wedding, but Kagome certainly never dreamed it would be like this.

However, looking up into the amber eyes of Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome realized that it didn't matter. Being here with him right now was more than anything Kagome could ever dream of. And as he bent down to kiss her, sealing their bond, she smiled and decided there was no place she'd rather be.

* * *

Author's Note

Ok! So, an important decision needs to be made. I, personally, do not like long stories. Initially, I had no clear limit as to how many chapters this story would be made of, but now I've come to a bit of a conclusion. I've been thinking about ending the story at chapter 20. I have the finale already written, but I didn't know if you as readers want me to continue for a little longer. Is there anything you want cleared up? Resolved? There will be no epilogue or sequel – what you see is what you get.

So, in conclusion, I need to hear your opinions. And while I know that at least one person is reading this, I'd appreciate it if I had more reviews. It's disheartening receiving so few responses. Especially since I really do love this story.

Well, that's it for now! The countdown's starting! 2 left!

_Nora_


End file.
